1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coaxial cable strippers and more particularly to a coaxial cable stripper of the type that is equipped with functionality which can adjust depth of cuts, and cut off of both individual insulating layers of a coaxial cable.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to cut the double layers of insulating material off of a coaxial cable, the traditional method is as follows:
Directly utilize sharp blade to cutoff both the insulating layers of a coaxial cable. Individually cut the double layers off of insulating material off of a coaxial cable via a sharp blade of a clamp.
The disadvantages of these two types of implementation are that the coaxial cable risks being cut apart, stripped a part, or deformed due to improper operations by users.
Due to the fact that the market demand is very high in terms of cutting the double layer of insulating material off of coaxial cables, inventors have been developing tools that will improve the aforementioned disadvantages. There are already two prior art that perform these aforementioned implementations. The theory of cutoff in both of these patents is via two cutting components of a coaxial cable stripper by first tightly clamp down a coaxial cable at the coaxial cable stripper, followed by rotating the coaxial cable or the coaxial cable stripper, then utilize the two cutting components on the coaxial cable stripper to individually cut the double layers of insulating material off of the coaxial cable. Upon further inspection, although the two aforementioned patents can achieve the cutoff functionality of the double layers of insulating material of a coaxial cable, the depth of cut is a fixated value due to the two cutting components utilized by the coaxial cable stripper. Therefore, the tool is only useful for a given unchangeable coaxial cable specification. If the goal is to cutoff a different coaxial of different specification, the cutting component must be exchanged or replaced. This special requirement will bring inconveniences to a user especially during portable applications.
Bearing above conventional drawbacks in mind, a novel coaxial cable stripper having the ability of varying depth of cut is finally developed.